Question: $\dfrac{1}{2} \div \dfrac{1}{3} = {?}$
Solution: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{1}{3}$ is $\dfrac{3}{1}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{1}{2} \div \dfrac{1}{3} = \dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{3}{1} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{3}{1}} = \dfrac{1 \times 3}{2 \times 1} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{3}{1}} = \dfrac{3}{2} $